Telephony functions such as speed dialing, caller ID blocking, call forwarding, call screening, and so on, are common features used by telephony subscribers. Such features are generally defined by telephony codes enter by way of a telephone keypad. Common telephony codes include *72 for activating a call forwarding feature, *73 for deactivating said feature, *77 for activating anonymous call rejection, and so on. Given the large number of telephony functions available to subscribers, it is cumbersome to remember all possible telephony codes without a reference card for guidance.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for abstracting telephony functions.